Vatican Academy
by 13 charlotte
Summary: Arthur Kirkland and his brothers and sisters enter a new Academy for people like themselves, just one problem. Arthurs ex-boyfriend Francis decided to follow him there. Pairings yet undecided
1. characters

**Disclaimer-I own nothing except my oc's and plot, please enjoy.**

Hello, I do apologise. This isn't a new chapter I'm afraid, just a character list as requested by my dear friend Hannah-Chan (so blame her if you aren't happy!)

~The Angels~

Northern Ireland= Alana Kirkland, blond hair and green eyed Seraphim.

Republic of Ireland= Brandon Kirkland, red hair and green eyes, Seraphim.

England= Arthur Kirkland blonde haired green eyed seraphim

Scotland= Laine Kirkland red hair and green eyes, Seraphim.

Wales= Keith Kirkland blonde green eyes seraphim

France= Francis Bonnefoy blonde haired blue eyed cherub

-The Tengu-

Japan= Kiku Honda brown hair black eyes.

China= Yao-Wang Honda dark brown hair and eyes.

Shape shifters

America- Alfred.F. Jones blonde haired blue eyed

Canada= Matthew William Jones blonde hair blue eyes

Leshy

Russia= Ivan Braginsky blonde hair blue eyes

Ukraine= Katyusha Braginsky blonde hair blue eyes

Belarus=Natalia Braginsky blonde hair blue eyes

Siren

Austria=Roderich Edelstein black hair blue eyes

Hungary= Elizabeta Héderváry blonde hair green eyes

Sorcerers

North Italy= Feliciano Vargas amber eyes dark brown hair

South Italy= Lovino Vargas amber eyes dark brown hair

Poland= Feliks Łukasiewicz blonde hair green eyes

Spain= Antonio Carriedo brown hair and brown eyes

Grim Reapers

Germany= Ludwig Beilschmidt blonde hair blue eyes

Prussia= Gilbert Beilschmidt albino

Lithuania= Toris Laurinaitis blue eyes brown hair.

Denmark= Simon Densen blonde hair blue eyes

There, I hope that clears things up. Thank you all for your continued support and seriously please review or I will give up on my stories.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except my ideas and plotline.

Hello readers, I am re-writing this series- a big thank you to Elise the Writing desk whose advice motivated me to improve this story. Also a shout out to Hannah-Chan for whom this story is for and thank you readers for your continued support and patience.

"So this is it Artie?" asked Alana regarding the school with thoughtful emerald eyes. "Yes Alana this is it" replied Arthur who had the same golden hair and petite stature as his sister. "It's perfect. No drama no parents and…" Alana trailed off re thinking what she was going to say. "No Francis, it's alright you can say his name I refuse to cry over that bastard ever again it's a whole new start for us- all four of us. Now let's go inside sis."

The dorm was a tall building with a large kitchen four bathrooms and six bedrooms all tastefully decorated with a leaf green colour scheme. "So do you want to share Artie or do you want your own space?" asked Alana keeping his mind off any depressing thoughts, the same way she always had. "I'd rather share with another boy it'd be awkward otherwise sis, you need your privacy."

Three hours later…

"Wassup roomies Alfred in the house!" whooped a tall blonde boy after almost knocking down the door. The two blondes looked up from their tea, Alana amused and Arthur annoyed. Another boy walked in soon after the other, they were obviously brothers but the smaller of the two was quieter and more refined. "Hello um sorry about my brother he's a little… exited." Alana smiled charmingly "we noticed I'm Alana and this is my brother Arthur, would you like some tea?"

The situation was nothing like Alfred had expected, the two Kirkland's were polite, elegant and sophisticated definitely not party animals. But there was something about Arthur that made Alfred unable to take his eyes off him. Arthur was small and thin with messy golden hair piercing emerald eyes and an English that made Alfred's heart skip a beat. Oh god he only met Arthur five minutes ago and he was already in love.

Matthew elbowed his brother under the table he'd noticed exactly what his brother was thinking about and Alana had too judging by the faint smirk on her face. "So where are you two from?" asked Arthur oblivious to everything. "America I was born in Canada though, we're shape shifters so we moved around a lot what about you two?" said Matthew.

"Oh well I'm Irish and Artie's English we aren't used to being around other people so forgive us if we are rude" replied Alana without missing a beat. "What are you?" asked Alfred, then realising how stupid he sounded he panicked "I mean uh" Arthur burst out laughing along with Alana "Me and my sister are Seraph Angels, believe it or not." Replied Arthur and Alana smiled inwardly, she was glad her brother was finally making friends.

"Bonjour Mon Cherie, I have found you!" sang Francis sliding into the room beaming. All the colour drained from Arthur and Alana's faces. Arthur was the first to speak "damn perverted cherub your stalking me now!" he yelled "How dare you follow ma brother an I all the way ere do ye have no shame!" said Alana murderously and suddenly Matthew was very aware of who he was sitting by, the room was suddenly alive with the hum of an ancient divine power.

Arthur stood slowly and walked closer to Francis who was obviously expecting some display of affection, instead Arthur slapped him. "ow ce que le baiser était que pour !?" hissed Francis holding hs injured cheek. "Stalking me." And Arthur left the dorm with Francis following closely behind him.

"Tell me you don't love me or I won't stop" mumbled Francis, shoving Arthur against the dorm wall and kissing him passionately. Arthur froze; completely shocked by the turn of events. As soon as he regained the ability to move he shoved the taller blonde away roughly "I don't, not after everything you've done- I came here to get away from you not to go back to being your sex slave again." Francis stared at Arthur with his big cerulean eyes in the way that always made Arthur melt "I don't believe that, I love you and I know you love me."

"I did love you Francis, that's why it'll never happen. Ever." he replied refusing to let his tears fall or his guard down. He used to just give in to Francis, he forgave him again and again and again but all he got back was pain and betrayal. Well, not anymore. "Goodbye Francis." Said Arthur in an eerily calm voice "now please get the fuck out of my life."


End file.
